Drive away
by Da-Le-Uh
Summary: Well Bella and Alice are the Badgirls of Forks and love getting in trouble but what happens when they make a plan to steal a car,pick the gang up ,and have a road trip while running/Driving from the Police.Read it Full summary inside Regular Pairs OOC
1. The List

**Okay I came up with this story while talking on aim with my friend so I decided to make it a story.**

**Summary: Well Bella and Alice are up to no good their always getting in trouble with the**

**But since Bella's dad**

****

is a cop they always get off with about 5 days in jail.

**So what happens when they steal a Car and go on a road trip while picking up**

**Their friends and the police chasing chapter them. Original Couples**

_Having Fun Running_

Of course it's another boring day at my house Alice is grounded at my house since her

Parents want her to be "Watched" by Charlie; funny thing is that Charlie thinks

Were not going to do anything while he is working he specifically said

"Bella, Alice you better behave yourself if you both do anything you will regret it" He Said

"Chill Pops we wont do anything we promise" Alice said crossing her fingers

"Well okay then im going to work for couple hours Behave" He said while leaving

Once he was gone we started planning our next ideal plan which will be awesome!

"Okay Alice you know the plan" I said smiling

"Duh Bells go get ready I have all my stuff already" She said

I ran upstairs got a duffle bag filled it with about 5 weeks worth of clothes and money

My 2 Laptops, I pods, my teddy bear Lolo, blankets, pillows, bathroom stuff, etc…..

I went back downstairs and found Alice filling her bag with food,

"Ready Alice you got our phones and the Videocam right" I asked

"Yup and I got the Car chargers to okays lets make a list for what to do" She said

* * *

**Plan Drive away!**

--------------------------------

**1. Call Rose and Jasper tell them to get ready**

**2. Steal a fast Van**

**3. Leave a Note for Charlie and Carlisle**

**4. Call Edward and Emmett tell them to get ready**

**5. Drive to Port Angeles and Pick up Rose and Jazz**

**6. Get enough food for all 6 of us**

**7. Pick up Edward and Emmett**

**8. Get the Po Pos (**_Polices_**) Attention**

**9. Drive all over while getting chased/Losing them**

**Then finding them again**

**10. Have Fun! /Videotape**

** _____________________**

"This is going to be soooo much fun" Alice said

"I know lets get going" I said calling Rose

**A/N: Well I hoped you like this chapter more to come Review!**

**Please dont mind the spelling errors :D**


	2. Why a Hummer?

**Calling Them**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight :(**

_Recently……_

_"This is going to be soooo much fun" Alice said_

_"I know lets get going" I said calling Rose_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Bells" Rose said over the phone

"Hey Rose guess what" I said

"What?" She said

"Well Alice and I are planning a police road trip want to go" I said

"Hell ya im so up for it" Rose practically yelled

"I am to!" We heard Jasper yell from the background

"Coolio get ready bring food, your phones, ipods and clothes" I said

"Okay are Emmy and Edward coming to" Rose said using Emmett's Nickname

"Well Duh im calling them now get ready bye bye" I said

"Adios Belly" Rose said hanging up

"What happened" Alice said

"Their up for it im calling Edward and Emmett now"

"Mkay im going to steal the van" Alice said

"Don't get caught" I said

"Do I ever" She said walking out the door

I grabbed my phone and called Edwards cell he answered on the second ring

"Hello BellaBoo" Edward said **(It's already B/E–J/A-R/EM)**

"Hi EddyBoo want to do something fun" I said

"Didn't we do something _fun_ yesterday" He said laughing

"Not like that stupid" I said

"Then what?" He said confused

"The Gangs going on a Police road trip and you're going" I said

"What about me!" I heard Emmett in the background

"You to Emmett get ready bring your phones, ipods and clothes" I said

"Okay are you coming now?" Edward said

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Emmett Yelled like a dumbass

I heard something hit the wall

"HEY! That almost hit me" Emmett yelled

"Whatever" Edward said

"Okay were going to pick up Rose and Jazz then you two" I said

"Why them first!" Emmett yelled from the background again

"Ignore him love okay call me when your on your way" Edward said

"Okay love you bye" I said

"Love you to" Edward said Hanging up

**1 Hour Later**

I was sitting on the couch with all our stuff ready I already wrote the note for our Dads then I heard a honking and Alice yell.

"Bella come on hurry up" She yelled

I got our stuff and ran outside locking the door I turn around and see Alice in a Black Hummer H2, I ran to the car and jumped in Alice and I switched places so I was driving.

"What happen to the Van we hate Hummers" I said

"I know I couldn't find any so I stole this from the dealership" She said

"Did they see you?" I asked

"I don't know but they should notice this thing is gone in about 20 mins" She said

"Okay" I said

I started speeding towards Rose and Jaspers House

**20 mins later**

Were in front of their house and I start honking the horn in a rhythm Rose and Jazz run out of their house with 2 huge red bags ,I open the trunk for them ,Jasper takes my place in driving and I go in the backseat with Rose.

"Eww what's with the Hummer" Rose asks

"What! I couldn't find a Van" Alice Yells

We all start laughing

"Where to now" Jasper Asks

"Edwards and Emmett's House" Alice says

He starts speeding towards their house within 20 mins we are there and he starts honking like a mad man, Both the boys run out with 4 big blue bags and put them in the trunk Edward takes Jaspers spot in the drivers seat and I take Alice's seat which was the passenger seat I look back and see Rose sitting on Emmett's Lap and Alice on Jaspers.

"Did you all leave a note for your parents" I said

"Yup" Everyone said

"Okay starts driving Eddy" I said happily turning on the radio _(DAY 'N' NITE CROOKERS REMIX BY KID CUDI)_ comes on, I turn the radio all the way up and we all start doing are little dances that matches the songs rhythm ,Edward is speeding and passing red lights.

This going to Be Fun

**_Charlie's Pov_**

--------------

**3 hours later**

I was at the station when I get a call from Edward and Emmett's parents saying that their kids left them a note saying their going on a rode trip with Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. Right after I hung up with them I got a call from Jasper and Rosalie's parents saying they got the same note from their children, I rush home and find a note from Bella and Alice saying.

**_Note_**

**_Hey Dad was up_?**

**_Well by now you must be all mad and turning red and stuff like t_****_hat _**

**_But chill were not doing anything wrong or maybe we are y_****_ou never know _**

**_Mkay well if you get a call from the Hummer dealer ship_**

**_Ignore it you will be less angry if you do HaHa_**

**_See ya later Dad oh ya were on a road trip or you might call it a PoPo trip_**

**_Don't worry were not going alone Rose, Jazz, Eddy, and Em are with us_**

**_See ya later pop!_**

**_-Bella and Alice ; P_**

By now I was furious then my phone rings it's Carlisle **(In this Carlisle is Alice's dad Only)**

"Hello" I say angry

"Charlie did you get the note to" He said sounding angry

"Yes and Rosalie's and Jasper and Edward and Emmett's parents did to"

"Gosh why can't our children be normal" He said

"I don't know but come to my house and we will discuss this the other parents are coming to" I said

"Okay im on my way Bye" He said hanging up

Right after he hung up I got a call on my police phone I answer on the 3rd ring

"Hello" I say

"Yes Chief. Swan we just got a black hummer stolen from us can you investigate" They say

"Oh I think I already know who did it" I said

"Okay call us if you have any more info thank you" They say

"Okay bye" I say

**_A/N: Hoped you liked it only reason I updated so I can get some 6000 words so I can become a beta. Lol don't mind my errors Review if you want : )_**


End file.
